Forum:Trading Pokemon shiny/shadow
I'm open to all offers just make your request fair and I'll respond as quick as possible. Thanks for looking! If you'd rather have a easier look as to what I have, my Trade ID is - Braves Anyway here's what I have; * I've re-added my need list give it a look * (Shadow) * Charmander * Bulbasaur (2x) * Weedle * Rattata (2x) * Raticate * Spearow * Ekans * Pikachu (2x) * Sandshrew (2x) * Sandslash * Nidoqueen * Nidoking * Clefairy * Vulpix (3x) * Ninetails (2x) * Zubat * Psyduck (2x) * Mankey * Growlithe (2x) * Arcanine (2x) * Poliwag (3x) * Machop (2x) * Ponyta (2x) * Slowpoke (3x) * Slowbro * Magnemite * Magneton * Doduo (2x) * Dodrio * Seel * Shellder (2x) * Cloyster * Gastly (2x) * Gengar (2x) * Drowzee (4x) * Krabby * Exeggcute * Exeggcutor * Cubone * Marowak * Hitmonlee * Koffing * Rhyhorn * Chansey * Tangela * Kangaskahn (3x) * Horsea (2x) * Scyther (2x) * Jynx (2x) * Electabuzz (2x) * Pinsir (2x) * Tauros (2x) * Magikarp * Gyarados * Lapras (4x) * Eevee * Flareon * Porygon * Omanyte * Kabuto * Aerodactyl * Snorlax (4x) * Moltres * Mew (2x) * Mewtwo (2x) * Raikou * Entei * Suicune (2x) - (Shiny) * Raichu * Nidoran F * Nidoqueen * Vulpix (2x) * Ninetails (2x) * Oddish * Diglett * Dugtrio * Golduck * Mankey * Arcanine * Poliwag * Poliwrath * Machop (2x) * Machamp * Ponyta (2x) * Rapidash * Doduo * Dodrio * Cloyster * Gastly (2x) * Hypno (2x) * Krabby * Kingler * Electrode * Exeggcute * Cubone * Weezing * Rhyhorn * Rhydon * Chansey * Tangela * Kangaskahn * Jynx * Electabuzz (2x) * Magmar (2x) * Tauros * Magikarp * Gyarados * Eevee (3x) * Snorlax - (Hacked Shadow) * Bulbasaur * Venusaur * Clefairy * Dugtrio * Ninetails * Hitmonlee * Chansey * Lapras * Electabuzz - (Hacked Shiny) * Charizard (2x) * Raticate * Arcanine * Ninetails * Dodrio -------------- I won't be updating this too much more unless I get something notable or just some duplicates. * please note when going through my list on here or the trade center that some things might be missing or somethingmight be there and unlisted here. There's a lot to update and sometimes I forget what I asked for on some Pokemon so That's about it, thanks for looking and leave your Trainer ID if you make a post! ~ Need list ~ Shadow; * Nidoran F * Nidoran M * Pikachu * Raichu * Diglett * Hypno * Cubone * Eevee Shiny; * Sandshrew * Slowpoke (2x) * Drowzee ' * Koffing * Lapras (Level 40 and under only please) ----- I have a Shiny Lapras Lvl1. Are you Interested? PaxR00 P.S. It is non-hacked. P.P.S. PaxR00 is also my trade name. Definitely, Would you take a Shadow Lapras and Shadow Kangaskahn for it? Wait